Beautiful Catastrophe
by Aphrodite's Apple
Summary: My eyes are not clear, but I refuse to wear eye-glasses. I thought I saw my ex-boyfriend so I stared at him. But then some narcissistic bastard beside my ex blurted out, "Excuse me, I know I'm handsome and all, but don't you think it's rude to stare?" NxM
1. Mistake

**Beautiful Catastrophe**

_Written by Aphrodite's Apple_

**.**

**Synopsis:** Only few people know that I have a poor eye-sight. But, I refuse to wear eye-glasses. One day, I met a jerk. He thought my eyes are fixedly gazing at him, but he's not the one I'm staring at. He didn't believe my excuses. This is so not my day.

**. **

**Disclaimer: **[_Insert sarcasm here_] I own Gakuen Alice.

**.**

**-MS-**

When the school bell rang, I dashed off towards the girls' locker room. I quickly changed my school uniform to my cheer squad outfit.

Yes, I'm the cheerleader of Alice University Cheer Squad. Mikan Sakura's the name you'll practically hear everywhere in this University. Even you know my name, right? Setting that aside, I don't rationally care about what the others think of me.

So yeah, I'm Mikan, seventeen years young and the cheer-captain of the team. That's virtually the reason why the other girls' despise and envy me.

One statement about me is that I have a poor eye-sight. I couldn't really see that well, but I can see without glasses. My eye-grade is negative two point zero, so I can catch sight even without my glasses, although it's kinda blurry.

I closed my locker number 0114, and was about to put my cheering jacket on, when Sumire interrupted.

"Hey, Mikan! Serina-sensei wants to talk to you. I think it's about our stunts or something. She said you need to meet her at room 907." Sumire Shoda informed me while checking her nails. Sumire is the co-captain of the cheering squad. I usually call her Permy.

"Thanks, Permy." I thanked her as I flashed a smile.

"Sure thing, babe. Now go to Serina-sensei because she's irritated to late comer people. You should be aware of that."

"Yeah, I definitely know that. Thanks again."

**.**

After the meeting I had with Serina-sensei _(I need to thank God 'coz I wasn't late)_, I must think of some new aerial tricks that we need to compete with Shinji University, the prevalent rival of our school. She said that Luna Koizumi transferred in the said campus, and she's a big threat for us. Luna Koizumi is part of Japan's cheering squad. It's not that I'm not a great cheerer, I refused their offer when JCS asked me to become their member.

I was in deep thoughts when my friends cornered me.

"Mikan, want to go bar hopping tonight? I'm too stressed and tired about this upcoming cheer dance competition." Anna Umenomiya asked me. Anna's the sweetest girl in the campus. She's a great dancer, but she couldn't do stunts. She's also a great chef and patisserie.

"Yeah, I'll absolutely wanna go too. We need to relax a bit, don't you think?" Nonoko Ogasawara interjected. Nonoko's the one who's doing tumbling stunts. She's also excellent in Math and Science, specifically Chemistry.

"I think I'll join your decision, Nonoko." Permy said without any doubt.

"I'll go if Hotaru's gonna go." I replied as I smugly looked at Hotaru. Hotaru Imai's my best friend. Believe it or not, she's also part of AU Cheering Squad. Even though she's stoic and emotionless girl, she's still impressive at dancing and gymnastics. She's also the genius in our group.

"That's not fair! You know Hotaru wouldn't—"

"Don't talk as if I'm not here. Besides, who said I'm not gonna go?" Hotaru replied unexpectedly, and all of us gave a happy squeak.

"Alright, now the gimmick's been settled, let's go back to practice!" I ordered as I blew my whistle out.

**.**

"Bye, Mikan-chi! Don't forget about our gimmick tonight, seven in the evening _sharp." _Permy reminded me for the 7th time. Geez, I'm not a kid anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't need to emphasize _sharp _okay? I'm a teenage girl already, you baboon." I boringly replied.

"We know you, Mikan. You're the turtle in our group, plus, you're always _late_!" Sumire replied, and then gaped when she remembered something, "And no one calls me baboon, you fat ass!" She playfully punched my shoulder, grinning.

I just shrugged and said, "Whatever, just take care on the way home."

After she left, I took a glimpse on my watch, and it states that it's already four o'clock in the afternoon. I drove my way to my lovely home. It's time for some two hours slumber.

As soon as I got home, I told our maid that she needs to wake me up before six in the evening. I need to prepare for our gimmick, you know.

Now, it's time for me to sleep.

**.**

"—kan-sama," I heard somebody muttered for the nth time. Seriously, what's wrong with my dream? I know I'm still dreaming because I need to wake up before six—

I immediately rose my head up, only to find Amanatsu— who's currently staring weirdly at me.

"Mikan-sama, you told me that you need to wake up before six, but I tried _everything_ as much as I could, but you wouldn't bulge up." She explained then sighed.

"What time is it?" are the only words I could think of.

"Six forty-five. Now prepare yourself, Mikan-sama. Hotaru-sama called _thrice_ already." She answered, bowed and then finally left the room.

Oh _shit._

I instantaneously prepared myself for our gimmick. After I took a bath, I wore my outfit for the night (an elegant red dress and black stiletto) as fast as I could. My face doesn't need any make-ups so I just sprayed my VS perfume all over my body, and _poof_! I'm ready to go.

I felt my phone vibrated, so I checked it out.

"I'm on my way, bye." I answered then clicked the red button on my phone. I know that it's Permy, and I know that she's gonna ask where the effin' hell I am.

**.**

I drove my way towards the Black Box, the famous bar here in Tokyo. I parked my car properly and went inside the bar.

Loud music greeted me, and I can barely see anything. My poor eye-sight _plus_ the fact that the roaming green, red, blue and yellow lights are the only radiance that's giving brightness in the room _equals_ catastrophe for me.

I need to find my girls first. I looked around the Black Box only to find some people engaged with dancing, drinking alcohol, checking out some hot girls and making out.

I let my eyes roam around once more and I saw someone who's extremely familiar to me. But, I'm quite unsure because my eyes might be playing tricks, and his face is really blurry. I blinked twice before staring at _him _again.

Now, I took a pace to look clearly at him. My eyes are near-sighted, so I might see him if I'm closer. I took another step. I'm kinda hiding myself with the people around the dance floor, but I'm still eyeing him.

It's really him! A—

"Excuse me, I know I'm handsome and all, but don't you think it's rude to stare?"

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Aphrodite's Note: **Hey guys! What's up? I don't know if you're gonna like this fic. I know that you'll find a lot of grammatical errors here, because I'm too lazy to check this fic out again.

I hope you'll give me some reviews! I'm a review whore. :)) So please, if you'll read this, make sure you'll drop some love. ;;)

**.**

_Reminder_**: **I'm not perfect, and I'm also sure you're not. English isn't my first language. No flames please. Please Review. Thank you for reading! :)

Published: 11/15/10

* * *

_Aphrodite's Apple © _


	2. Bastard

**Beautiful Catastrophe**

_Written by Aphrodite's Apple_

**.**

**Chapter II - Bastard**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **[_Insert sarcasm here_] I own Gakuen Alice.

**.**

**-MS-**

"Excuse me, I know I'm handsome and all, but don't you think it's rude to stare?" A tall man suddenly declared. Ha! This guy is so conceited! As if he's the one I'm staring at.

"You're _so _not the one that I'm staring at." I retorted back, but when he freaking smirked at me, I continued, "Keep your dreams up, mister."

"You should be the one who should keep your dreams up," he said, hands inside his pocket, still smirking at me. "I know you're attracted at me, but I'm really sorry, I have a girlfriend and not interested in you. You're ugly."

Why you!

"_Oho_! I'm unquestionably fascinated in you, _mister._ I should give you a mirror and check yourself first before you—", I made it sure that sarcasm is dripping off my voice, but then somebody interrupted my retorts.

"Mikan, there you are!"

"Permy! Thank God you're finally here. I'm having a hard time finding our table and then I think I saw Akira but then I realized that he's not him and then somebody blocked my way and he's too narcissistic, claiming that I'm staring at him because he's _so-called _handsome when he's not, and then—"

"_Mikan,"_Permy hissed, stopping my rants. "I think you've said enough. You should wear your contacts or your eye glasses, knowing what kind of eyes you have. And—"

A faint chuckle cut off Permy's moralism. Permy looked at _him, _and then she exclaimed, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry I didn't saw you right there. I'm Sumire Shouda, 18 years old, likes to have parties and all. What's your name?" She grinned, extending her hand as a way of greeting him.

I can only feel my jaw dropped. I took a glimpse at the Narcissist Boy, Permy, Narcissist Boy and then back to Permy. He took Permy's hand and shook it.

"Natsume," He smugly said to her but his eyes are fixedly staring at me.

I glared at him, what do you expect?

**.**

"I can't believe you invited him here to our table. _Our _freaking table!" I exclaimed, can't accept the truth that this guy is ruining my night. I pouted, resting my head on _our_ table.

Hotaru snorted, "You're over-reacting again, Mikan. The more the merrier." I can't believe Hotaru just said that.

Seeing that Permy invited Hyuuga here on our table, she also invited his friends to join us. Well, I'm okay with that. Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, Kitsune Me, Yuu Tobita and Mochi Iage are positively better than Natsume Hyuuga. I love having new friends, but definitely not with Hyuuga!

"Don't tell me you have the hots for him, Hotaru? I can't believe this is happening!"

"I didn't say that's the reason why I wanted them to stay. I can take a picture of him and sell it on eBay or on our school." Hotaru asserted, an evil glimpse sparked on her eyes.

"No one would buy that crap, Hotaru. Maybe they'll consume Nogi-kun's picture, but definitely not the Hyuuga ones."

"No one would buy my pictures because you already bought it all out. You love me that much, eh?" Hyuuga announced, smirking at me. Anna and Nonoko giggled, Hotaru snorted, Hyuuga's boy group kind of gaped at him, Yome-kun and Kitsuneme-kun roared with laughter and I obviously frowned.

"As if I would waste my money to—"

"Cut the business talk, Mikan. We're here to have fun!" Permy burst out, quite drank and having a good time talk with Yome-kun.

"Mou! Stop cutting me out, Permy-chan!"

"Yeah, we should certainly have fun! And enough with the formalities! We should call each other by our _given_ names. That's why it is given to us in the first place! Cheers?" Kokoro proclaimed, raising his glass to have a cheers for our new friendship.

"Cheers!" We all exclaimed, except for Hyuuga and Hotaru. But they did raise their glass, together with ours.

**.**

They're really fun to be with, especially '_The Duo' _— Koko and Kitsuneme. We learned that Ruka is really kind to animals and he has a pet, a rabbit, so we decided to call him _Ruka-pyon._ Kokoro told us that he doesn't want to be called as _Kokoro_, because it's weird, so we decided to call him Koko. He's really talkative!

Mochi Iage's nickname is Mochu. He's the school's bully, according to Koko. Yuu-kun's obviously the innocent-geek-but-not-ugly boy. They call him _Iinchou, _because since pre-school, he's always the class representative. Kitsune Me wants us to call him Kitsuneme. His eyes are slightly slanted, and Koko's so-called twin. They're really similar, just like Anna and Nonoko!

Oh! Here comes my favorite. May I present to you the _oh-so-greeeeeaaat _Natsume Hyuuga! You have to take note the heavy sarcasm on that part. He's not really talkative, but when he tells us something, it's definitely not good! He always talks about how great he is, so full of himself! I think it's better if he doesn't talk at all.

I'm definitely having fun, pouring all my stress on the alcohol I'm drinking (I'm not really alcoholic, I'm just really stressed out), dancing with friends and new friends, sing with them, go back to our table to drink some more alcohol.

The only one who's ruining my night is Hyuuga. Hyuuga and I kept on disagreeing to each other's opinion. It's as if he'll find a way just to oppose my ideas!

Example:

"That guy who's wearing a black suit is so hot and handsome! Right, Hotaru?" I asked _Hotaru._ But before Hotaru could answer, somebody beat her out of it.

"_I_ think I'm more handsome and my body is _much_ hotter than his, Thank you very much." And then our group will agree, and then they'll laugh at me. I could only keep my mouth shut.

See what I mean? If you didn't, then let me tell you.

He's a conceited bastard.

**.**

I was about to drink my vodka, when a hand stopped my hand and stated, "You've had enough alcohol, Mikan. Did you bring your own car?"

"I'm not yet inebriated, Hotaru. And yes, I did bring my car." I answered, kind of intoxicated.

"You can't drive on that state, baka. They'll arrest you." Hyuuga claimed, cutting in _our_ conversation.

"Ohhhhh. Look who's here... If it isn't the great Hyuuga! What about you huh? You've drank a lot of vodka too, you think they weren't gonna arrest you just because you're a boy? Ha!"

"Of course I'm great, even you admitted that. For your information, I have a high tolerance on alcohol. And no, they were not going to arrest me because I'm so goddamn gorgeous." He narcissistically retorted back. I told you, he doesn't have anything to say not unless it was for him.

"Stop fighting, the both of you. It's 12 in the midnight and I really wanna sleep. You both are giving me a headache. The alcohol that I drank isn't helping either." Hotaru snapped as she rubbed her temples.

"But Hotaru, it's Saturday tomorrow! Sat-yo_ur_-day! We can't just leave yet… Look, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan are still dancing with Iinchou and Mochu. Koko, Kitsuneme and Permy are still continuing their drinking contest, Ruka-pyon's already asleep—maybe you should sleep with him together on the couch—and I still want to dance~" I whined, pouting as I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"You probably do not want to leave because you like to spend your time with _me_ here." Grrrrr! I forgot that this guy is still beside me. This guy is so getting to my nerves.

"I do not! I still want to drink and dance, not to waste my time here bickering with you!"

"Said the one who's staring at me a while ago,"

"You're not the one that I'm staring at! I thought the guy who's _beside_ you is my ex but he's not, and my eyes are really not that clear— it's negative two point zero, by the way— and then you popped out claiming that I'm interested in you, completely ruining my night! You conceited bastard!" I angrily snapped, my anger thermometer has reached to its boiling point.

"I'm not conceited, idiot. I'm merely stating a fact. And you couldn't see that because you said that your eyes are not that clear," When I lifted my brow, he continued, "You just said that. Don't try to deny it." He smirked.

This guy is so insensitive. I was about to retort back when I felt that I want to throw up.

…which I did, right in front of Hyuuga's shirt.

Hyuuga could only gape at me.

Hotaru took out her camera and smirked. She took a shot, and then she walked away. She probably didn't want to help me with excuses that I'll make.

She'll apparently thank me tomorrow. (Or not)

**.**

"What is wrong with you, woman!" He snapped as he tried to remove my vomit with a tissue.

The freaking _tissue_ that I gave him.

"It's not my fault because you're the one who's right in front of me!" I defended myself, but still, guilt is building up inside me.

"Tch, so disgusting! I can't believe you're a _woman._" He hissed, I think he's mad at me.

"I'm sorry," I said, taking out my handkerchief and helped him wipe the mess. "I'll pay for your clothes. I'll make it up to you." As much as I didn't want to apologize, I could not help but my bad conscience is hovering up through me.

He stopped wiping the mess, probably disgusted, and kept staring at me. "You should be the one who'll clean this out. Not your helper. I should watch you wash this clothes and give this back to me tomorrow." He declared, and I think my jaw dropped once again. But then again, it's my fault so I do not have to argue with the consequences.

"What? How can I do that? Film myself on a video and send it to you?"

"No, I'll watch it personally. And you're going to wash this now." He grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew is we're in front of his car.

"Wait! What about my car? And where are we going, you pervert!"

"Just text your driver or whatever, I don't really care. We're going to my place, because you're going to wash this _now._ And I told you earlier that I have a girlfriend and definitely not interested with monkeys." He said as he opened the car and told me to get in.

Unfaithful bastard, bringing a girl to his place, what would his girlfriend say to me? That I'm a mistress! _Ewwww_, just thinking of it makes me want to puke again.

"Aren't you sleepy yet? I really want to sleep, can I wash this tomorrow? Don't you have mercy? I really cannot wash your clothes when I'm really tired of dancing and drunk," I said, trying to escape this madness.

"No, you just said earlier when we were talking to Imai that you're not yet inebriated. So stop those puppy dog eyes, because that won't work for me."

He just didn't ruin my Friday night, but also my Sat-your-day too!

He's not only conceited, but also selfish. Not to mention, cold-hearted.

Bastard's the perfect word.

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Aphrodite's Note: **Hey guys! What's up? Sorry for the late update. School's a bitch, we all know that, right? As usual, I didn't re-read this, so you'll probably see a ton of mistakes.

.

This update is my valentines' gift to you all.

ADVANCE HAPPY VALENTINES!

.

.

.

I hope you'll give me some reviews! I'm a review whore. :)) So please, if you'll read this, make sure you'll drop some love. ;;)

**.**

_Reminder_**: **I'm not perfect, and I'm also sure you're not. English isn't my first language. No flames please. Please Review. Thank you for reading! :)

Updated: 2/10/2011

* * *

_Aphrodite's Apple (c)_


	3. Disaster

**Beautiful Catastrophe**

_Written by Aphrodite's Apple_

**.**

**Chapter III – Disaster**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **[_Insert sarcasm here_] I own Gakuen Alice.

**.**

**-NH POV-**

_My prince Natsume, _

_I wonder why you are so hot. =P~ lol_

_Let's meet at Black Box later, 6:30 PM. ;) _

_I've already reserved our table. See you. :* :*_

_You totally love me,_

_Koko :3_

Yeap, that idiotic message was from Koko.

I was invited by Koko to join this so-called _reunion._ We're childhood friends, and we haven't seen each other for about four years. Ruka and I left the country for some reasons when we were fourteen. Four years had passed, which means we are now eighteen.

When Ruka and I reached the Black Box, we were greatly welcomed by the loud volume of hip-hop music. I frowned, not really enjoying the intensity of it.

I am not really into parties, but since this is our _reunion_, I guess I have to endure the loud noise coming from the supposed melody.

I mean, who the hell will have a reunion at the bar?

Yup, it's us. All thanks to Koko.

"Natsumeeeeeeeeeeee, You came~!" Said Koko, his arms are extending side wards as he runs towards me. Too bad I stretched the palm of my hand and it landed on his face.

I rolled my eyes, putting my right hand back on my pocket. "Of course you dolt, it was for Ruka and I's comeback, isn't it?"

"Yes, Natsume-sama~" He acted like a girl who's infatuated with me. "Where's Ruka, my other prince?" He asked sweetly. I winced inwardly, wanting to punch his face.

"He went to the restroom. I wonder if he knows where the bloody hell it is. Now, where is our table? I wanna drink something."

"We'll try to find some girls first, alright? They wouldn't say no to our Natsume-sama." Koko stated, grinning like an idiot.

"Koko, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like annoying women who're just in lust of me? Is that the reason why you chose this place?"

"Aye aye, captain! We'll find not-into-one-night-stand-kind-of-girls. We're going to search for _friends. _The interesting ones, that is." Koko grinned for the second time this night.

"Whatever. Just don't bother include me to search for your 'interesting friends' or else I'll kill you." I said, not really caring about it.

Koko pouted, putting his arms in front of his chest. "Fine," he stated, agreeing. "But you have to dance on the dance floor. With us," He added then winked. To say that I was disgusted would be an understatement.

"What makes you think that I'll follow _your _order?" I challenged, raising a raven brow.

"I'll just have to blackmail you then," He grinned like a maniac. What the hell is he talking about? "I'll tell Aunt Kaoru about the _secret_."

"Are you threatening me?" My eyes narrowed, frowning at him. I wanted to add, 'Go on, and tell it to her. See if I care.' but the damn words just wouldn't come out.

"Not really, it's just that, you have to dance at the dance floor with us. That's so simple, Natsume." He claimed, "Or you wouldn't wanna know Aunt Kaoru's expression when she—"

"All right, I'll fucking dance on that stupid floor. Is bouncing okay? I'm not really in the mood to dance," I remarked, "You'll pay for this, Koko. Mark my words. I shouldn't have told you anything about the secret."

"Then I'll spread the word to the school you're transferring that the great Natsume Hyuuga is scared of his dearest mum," He responded, not afraid of me. "And for your information, you love me that much that's why you told me about it." He grinned, much stupider than the earlier.

"I swear I'm going to kill you," Was the only reply I could ever respond.

He just grinned at the remark, not really bothering the threat. "Come on, let's go to our table before they search for us." He told me as he led the way towards our stall.

**.**

"Natsume, Long time no see!" They greeted me. Kitsuneme raised his right hand to give me a high five, which I _politely _declined, making him pout. Iinchou bowed down at me, as usual, and I nodded as an acknowledgement. Mochu sat beside me and offered me an alcohol. Koko is checking out some girls. And Tsubasa—, where the hell is he again?

"Where's Andou?" I asked, curious.

"He can't make it, Natsume. He said he'll buy a gift for his girl." Mochu replied as he took a sip on his vodka.

"I find it surprising that you're looking for Tsubasa, Natsume." Koko added, grinning at me. Man, he likes to grin a lot. "He's like your enemy in our group."

"It's just that I thought we would be complete," I answered honestly, quite disappointed that after all these years, he would ditch us to buy a fucking gift for his girl.

"Aww~ would you look at that, Natsume's sad because Tsubasa's not here! I'll tell him this when I get home!" Koko cheered, making the group laugh.

"Hn. I don't care if he's not here. Come on, kampai?" I asked, raising my glass in the air.

"Kampai!" We celebrated as we contentedly drank our vodka simultaneously. Though I might not be showing emotions, I am clearly ha—

"Where's Ruka?" Kitsuneme asked, completely ruining the moment.

**.**

"For the nth time," Koko sighed as he looked at me. "To the dance floor, Natsume."

"What?"

"Let's us go and dance at the dance floor!" He kinda shouted, I just stared at him.

"What?"

"—the secret," he mumbled, "Ask me _what_ again and I'll tell _her_ the secret." Damn. I forgot about that fucking secret.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked as I turned to face them, "Let's go to the dance floor!" I squealed, leading them the way towards that fucking stage.

"Is he the real Natsume?" I heard Iinchou whispered to Ruka. Ruka just shook his head.

Remind me to burn Koko later.

**.**

We were at the so-called dance floor of the club, and I am just standing here. I'm standing like a freak when everyone's dancing.

"You know, you're supposed to have fun." Koko interrupted, dancing to the beat of the melody.

"Oh, I am having fun," I replied, "Bouncing on this floor is really fun. I feel so fucking ecstatic!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Koko was about to reply (I saw his mouth opened a little) but someone bumped into me. "Hey! Watch it, loser!" I said, glaring at the guy.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he dance his way towards the front of the stage.

"What an idiot," I whispered to myself, looking to the ground. Got nothing to do, I let my eyes to survey my surroundings. And that's when I saw someone standing just like me. Her red dress that is covering up her sexy body and her stunning face is standing out the crowd, and she's...

She's staring at me?

I frowned. Gee, another fan girl. I thought my handsome face will not be too noticeable since its dark. That girl must have super clear eyes.

She's walking her pace towards where I'm standing while still staring at me. What a creepy girl. When she's near me already, I couldn't help but blurt out, "Excuse me, I know I'm handsome and all, but don't you think it's rude to stare?"

She looked surprised, "You're _so _not the one that I'm staring at." I smirked. Playing hard to get type of a fan girl, eh?

Noticing my smirk, she frowned before she continued, "Keep your dreams up, mister." Damn, this woman has a pride. Too bad I already caught her ogling at me.

"You should be the one who should keep your dreams up," I stated, putting my hands inside my pocket. Not really knowing what to say, "I know you're attracted at me, but I'm really sorry, I have a girlfriend and not interested in you. You're ugly." I blurted out without thinking. I couldn't think of any comeback, so why not insult this girl instead?

She gaped at me, probably because somebody—myself, by the way,—just told her that she's ugly, when everybody knows she's not.

"_Oho_! I'm unquestionably fascinated in you, _mister._ I should give you a mirror and check yourself first before you—", but before she could finish her _confession_—which sounded so sarcastic—, somebody interrupted.

"Mikan, there you are!"A girl with a green hair (which looked like a freaking sea weed), made her way towards us.

I swear I saw her eyes sparkled.

"Permy! Thank God you're finally here. I'm having a hard time finding our table and then I think I saw Akira but then I realized that he's not him and then somebody blocked my way and he's too narcissistic, claiming that I'm staring at him because he's _so-called _handsome when he's not, and then—"

The green haired girl looked confused, barely understanding what she's saying. But since I was born a genius, I was able to comprehend what the hell she's ranting about.

Oh, so she thought that this Akira is me? Yuck, nobody looks like _the _Natsume Hyuuga. Only I have given the godly face like this.

"_Mikan," _So her name is Mikan, eh? I smirked. "I think you've said enough," I think so too. "You should wear your contacts or your eye glasses, knowing what kind of eyes you have. And—" I chuckled. Eye-glasses? And here I thought that her eyes can see me _clearly. _

The green haired girl looked at me, finally noticing how handsome I am. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry I didn't saw you right there. I'm Sumire Shouda, 18 years old, likes to have parties and all. What's your name?" She grinned, wanting to have a hand shake.

Being the not-so-gentleman that I was, I took her hand and shook it. "Natsume," I told her smugly, but I wanna know little girl's reaction so I just stared at her.

She glared at me.

I smirked inwardly. Koko wants to find interesting friends eh?

**.**

"I can't believe you invited him here to our table. _Our _freaking table!" The idiotic girl whined and pouted, resting her head on the table. I rolled my eyes at her silly antics.

The Gothic girl snorted, "You're over-reacting again, Mikan. The more the merrier."

That Permy-girl invited us here, and since Koko wants to have new friends, he immediately agreed. I inwardly snorted, So much for this so-called party... it was supposed to be our group's reunion. Well, the gothic girl's right. The more the merrier.

The idiotic girl named Mikan, rose her head up to look at the gothic girl. "Don't tell me you have the hots for him, Hotaru? I can't believe this is happening!"

"I didn't say that's the reason why I wanted them to stay. I can take a picture of him and sell it on eBay or on our school." Imai, the gothic girl, asserted. Freaky, I just saw a glimpse of an evil spark in her eyes.

Sakura snorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. I must not stare."No one would buy that crap, Hotaru. Maybe they'll consume Nogi-kun's picture, but definitely not the Hyuuga ones." She said, glaring at me.

I shrugged. I couldn't let my pride down, can I? So I just comeback with the words, "No one would buy my pictures because you already bought it all out. You love me that much, eh?" I smirked at her.

The twins giggled, Imai snorted, Ruka, Mochu and Iinchou gaped at me, Koko and Kitsuneme roared with laughter and she obviously frowned.

"As if I would waste my money to—"

"Cut the business talk, Mikan. We're here to have fun!" Permy-girl cut her out. Man, she really likes to cut in, ain't she?

"Mou! Stop cutting me out, Permy-chan!" It seems that the idiotic girl noticed it too.

"Yeah, we should certainly have fun! And enough with the formalities! We should call each other by our _given_ names. That's why it is given to us in the first place! Cheers?" Koko proclaimed, raising his glass, just like what I did earlier.

"Cheers!" They exclaimed, except for me and Imai. I did raise my glass, though.

**.**

After the introductions and stuff, I noticed that it has been four hours and fourteen minutes had passed since our group met them.

A hand stopped Sakura from drinking her vodka. "You've had enough alcohol, Mikan. Did you bring your own car?"

"I'm not yet inebriated, Hotaru. And yes, I did bring my car." She retorted. As if. It's so obvious that she's a little drunk already.

"You can't drive on that state, baka. They'll arrest you." I affirmed.

"Ohhhhh. Look who's here... If it isn't the great Hyuuga! What about you huh? You've drank a lot of vodka too, you think they weren't gonna arrest you just because you're a boy? Ha!"

So now I'm great eh? I smirked. "Of course I'm great, even you admitted that. For your information, I have a high tolerance on alcohol. And no, they were not going to arrest me because I'm so goddamn gorgeous."

"Stop fighting, the both of you. It's 12 in the midnight and I really wanna sleep. You both are giving me a headache. The alcohol that I drank isn't helping either." Imai snapped as she rubbed her temples. Man, it isn't my problem if she has a low tolerance on alcohol.

The idiot whined, for the nth time of the night. "But Hotaru, it's Saturday tomorrow! Sat-yo_ur_-day! We can't just leave yet… Look, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan are still dancing with Iinchou and Mochu. Koko, Kitsuneme and Permy are still continuing their drinking contest, Ruka-pyon's already asleep—maybe you should sleep with him together on the couch—and I still want to dance~"

It seemed like the idiot forgot my presence here. It's time to let them feel that I'm still on this spot. "You probably do not want to leave because you like to spend your time with _me_ here."

"I do not! I still want to drink and dance, not to waste my time here bickering with you!" She exclaimed as she frowned at me.

I want to chuckle but I couldn't help but retort back, "Said the one who's staring at me a while ago,"

"You're not the one that I'm staring at! I thought the guy who's _beside_ you is my ex but he's not, and my eyes are really not that clear— it's negative two point zero, by the way— and then you popped out claiming that I'm interested in you, completely ruining my night! You conceited bastard!" She angrily snapped. Wow, this little girl has a boiling point too, eh?

I couldn't lose. My pride won't allow that to happen. "I'm not conceited, idiot. I'm merely stating a fact. And you couldn't see that because you said that your eyes are not that clear," She lifted a brow, "You just said that. Don't try to deny it." I smirked.

She was about to retort back but I then noticed her sickly face. Don't tell me…

.

.

.

Fucking great! She just threw up her disgusting shit at me!

I stared at her in horror. She's still coughing and wiping her disgusting vomit.

I saw a flash but I couldn't think of that now. Sakura, you're so gonna pay for this mess, right now!

.

She handed me a _tissue_.

_A tissue._

"What is wrong with you, woman!"I snapped as I took the tissue from her, hoping that it will help wiping the filthy mess in my shirt.

My freaking shirt.

"It's not my fault because you're the one who's right in front of me!" Wow, she still have the guts to complain eh?

"Tch, so disgusting! I can't believe you're a _woman._"

"I'm sorry," She apologized, taking out her handkerchief and helped me wipe the mess. She has a hanky and she gave me a freaking tissue? "I'll pay for your clothes. I'll make it up to you." Pay for my clothes huh? Heh, I have an idea!

I stopped wiping the mess, and stared at her. "You should be the one who'll clean this out. Not your helper. I should watch you wash this clothes and give this back to me tomorrow." I saw her jaw dropped.

"What? How can I do that? Film myself on a video and send it to you?" She's an idiot.

"No, I'll watch it personally. And you're going to wash this now." I grabbed her hand and went towards my car.

"Wait! What about my car? And where are we going, you pervert!"

"Just text your driver or whatever, I don't really care. We're going to my place, because you're going to wash this _now._ And I told you earlier that I have a girlfriend and definitely not interested with monkeys." I affirmed as I opened the car and demanded her to get in.

"Aren't you sleepy yet? I really want to sleep, can I wash this tomorrow? Don't you have mercy? I really cannot wash your clothes when I'm really tired of dancing and drunk," She pleaded. I looked away from her to prevent myself falling from those _dog_ eyes.

"No, you just said earlier when we were talking to Imai that you're not yet inebriated. So stop those puppy dog eyes, because that won't work for me." I told her as I drove my way towards my unit.

What a disastrous night.

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Aphrodite's Note: **Yay, another chapter is done! This one is freaking long eh? And it's in Natsume's POV! Natsume's OOC, I know but now you all know what he's thinking or whatsoever when he saw our dear brunette. :D Anyway, I'm not so busy these past few days so I was able to update this shit. Teehee. And if you do not like my story, then why bother reading it? Just leave me and my story alone, all right? :D

.

.

I hope you'll give me some reviews! I'm a review whore. :)) So please, if you'll read this, make sure you'll drop some love. ;;)

**.**

_Reminder_**: **I'm not perfect, and I'm also sure you're not. English isn't my first language. No flames please. Please Review. Thank you for reading! :)

Updated: 2/16/2011

* * *

_Aphrodite's Apple (c)_


End file.
